Love, Loss, and Oranges REWRITE
by Astroro
Summary: Akari and Chase have been going out for 2 years now and it's high time they kick it up a notch, when things start to go well for the couple, Chase does something unforgivable. ChasexAkari, IgnisxAkari     REWRITE
1. Prologue

**[A/N]: Hello everyone! This was my first story: **_**Love, Loss, and Oranges**_**. I was going to keep the original version, but unfortunately, it needed some drastic improvements, and I really don't have the time, nor patience, to actually fix it. So I'm remaking the whole story. That and… well, I don't really remember what the plot was. So, now that that's out of the way… this story is basically about ChasexAkari—but, I'll be adding HarvestGodxAkari too, just cause I love him so much. Well, enjoy the story. This chapter is basically Akari talking about what happened before Chase up and ruined it all.**

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: **__I__ don't own Harvest Moon—Natsume does. All I own are the plots. This story is based on: __**Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.**_

**Prologue**

That day was the day; our second anniversary. Well, technically, it was just our '_Oh-goody, we've-been-going-out-for-two-years'_anniversary, but still, an anniversary is an anniversary. It'd been almost three years since we met, since I'd been on the island for only three years, and honestly—it had _definitely_ not been love at first sight.

Chase, the guy I had fallen in love with, and ultimately, was going to marry, have kids, grow old, and ladi la la… was an ass.

He'd always try and pick a fight with me, for no apparent reason! I always knew he was crazy, but back to the point—he would pick on me, call me names like… well, I don't wanna get into that—he would also experiment on my food whenever I'd order, just awful.

Once, I tried to ignore him—it didn't help. It only made things worse, drastically. He was such a baby about things, that's one of the things I found dead sexy about him.

Another thing that irritated me about him was, whenever I came to Brass bar, the bar where he worked, with either Luke, my best friend, or Owen, a guy who was like a big brother to me, he'd totally flip out. Flip out as in he'd throw a huge tantrum and would refuse to serve us.

Isn't that crazy, it's crazy, huh? I knew it, it is.

But, the most insane thing that happened between us started the mid fall, the first year I'd been here. I was just minding my own business, tending the crops that had taken over the whole field, when I saw Chase, walking up the path that leads to my Ranch. The first thing that came to mind was '_Damn, should have brought my gun up with me_', but, I forgot, I didn't _own_ a gun.

I still don't own one, huh, maybe I should get one. _Anyways_, Chase walked up to me, looking all nervous and whatnot, and asked if I could meet him at the Lighthouse about noon-ish, which is 16:00pm.

Of course, I told him no. Like really, I wouldn't have set myself up like that; I mean, he was crazy, and I'm crazy. Two crazies don't make a sane person. Unfortunately, he didn't get the hint. He threatened me to come, and on top of that, told me not to be late.

Seriously, as if I can ever be on time for anything, but he didn't know that.

So, as per usual, I arrived late. But he didn't seem to care. Actually, the boy was sweating up a storm—well, not actually a storm, more like a flash flood.

"Finally, you're here! I've been waiting forever! What took you so long anyways, I mean, your house isn't even that far from here." _Geez Mom, I didn't know you kept taps on how far I live…_ I thought quietly to myself, but seriously, why was he keeping tabs on me anyways?

"Well, uh, I kind of lost my way here. You see… there was this—bear—yeah, bear. And it, like, tried to kill—"

"Don't even bother," Chase interrupted, not even bothering to hear my sad excuse, "I just wanted to talk to you about something… something really important."

"Well, what is it then?"

Instantly, he started fidgeting. His face had also started developing a bright pink blush. On any normal person, it would have been dorky, but on Chase—dead sexy.

"W-well, uh… I just—I just wanted to say that… that…" he paused, wiping his hand on his neck, "I just wanted to say that… I love you Akari."

_WOAH_! I was _so_ not what I was expecting! I mean, I always thought Chase kind of hated me… like hated my guts. He's always giving me a weird look whenever I go to the bar. _Because he loves you…_ and whenever I bring someone to hang out with, he's always angry and distant. _Because he loves you…_

Oh god, maybe… maybe… he _does_ love me!

"Oh. Well, Chase… I really don't feel that way about you, not only that… but… you hate me."

I shouldn't have said that, because at that moment… the old Chase came back.

"I don't hate you! What have I ever done to make you think I hate you! I've tried time and time again to tell you but," he started messing with his sleeve, "but, you're always hanging out with Owen or… or Luke so… and I get jealous and…"

_So that's why he always has a scowl on his face whenever I'm there with the guy's,_ I thought to myself. _Plus, Kathy's always saying how, whenever I don't come around the bar for awhile, Chase asks about me…_

"Chase, I'm flattered—really… but… I don't know if I… if I," Chase's face turned from anger to bitter disappointment.

"What… what can I do to prove to you how much I love you, that… that I'm not such a bad guy…?"

"Well," I scratched my arm, feeling rather awkward about the whole situation, "What… what if you prove yourself to me, what if… you show me that you're not what I thought you were, prove to me how much you love me."

* * *

**[A/N]: Please review and tell me how much you like it. Tell me whether the rewrite or the original is better.**


	2. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: Thank you guys for reviewing my story so far, it makes me really happy. Anyways, I won't be able to update as much and such, cause of school and stuff. Back to the point, this chapter's gonna introduce… dannananana… the Harvest God! Personally, he's my favorite bachelor in the HM series, plus Vaughn, cause I love me some cowboy 8D. Enjoy.**

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harvest Moon—Natsume does. All I own are the plots. This story is based on: **Harvest Moon: Animal Parade**._

**Chapter 1**

Months went by after that faithful day. Chase had actually started getting his act together, which was kind of creepy. I thought he would act as though the whole 'confession' thing never happened, but as usual, the Goddess had to prove me wrong. He refrained from picking fights with me, and had stopped acting like a total brat. Instead he was a lot nicer, like a gentleman should be.

_What the hell, I thought he would just get over me?_ I had said one Spring day. It had been two months since he confessed to me, which was still weird to think about. _Chase had told me… ME, that he has feelings for me…_

It's still a mystery to me how… a guy like _him_, would fall for a girl like _me_.

Funny how things change, how a guy like him can screw everything up.

Back to the point, Chase had started showing signs of change, and—well, I started liking his new change of attitude. So, I gave him a chance.

By Spring 13, Chase and I was officially a couple. Everyone on the island was pretty happy for us, well… everyone except for Maya. We were actually pretty good friends before Chase and I got together, after that… we just grew apart from each other.

Actually, she stopped talking to me, and she avoided me whenever I came to the inn. Sometimes, when I ran into her she'd say hey, and would try to strike up a conversation with me… out of good will and all that, but I knew she wasn't mentally into it.

It's not a secret to me now, that she liked Chase. I mean, who wouldn't? He was gorgeous, with his sexy violet eyes, and his unruly peach colored hair. Not only that, but he had a nice build to him. Not as muscular as Owen, but still pretty hot. No wonder most girls in the island still have a crush on him.

While we were together, Chase would do the sweetest things. He'd come by the farm to help me out now and again, he'd come by every morning to make me breakfast—whatever I wanted too. Sometimes, we'd have a cooking competition to see whose food was better. After we would finish making our selected dishes, he'd always say, *"Who will taste better… you-or you?" he'd always point at mine.

I can't say that our relationship was bad. He was sweet, he was modest and kind… and… and everything a man should be. I don't know what went wrong; I still to this very day don't know what I did to drive him to do what he did.

I did everything a girlfriend should do, treat him right; make him happy; give him some now and again… so… so what went wrong…?

I… maybe we should backtrack this story a little. To when… when I was looking for the item that would push our relationship further: the Blue Feather…

**. . . . . .**

"Please, Iggy, can't you just do this for me?" I asked my best friend, who so happens to be the Harvest God.

As usual, he scowled at me, crossing his arms in front of his chest like he always does, "No, you must do it yourself. Isn't it a custom for you humans to actually _look_ for the bird?"

"Yeah, but you're a _GOD_! You can help make the search a little easier," I said, leaning closer towards him on his stone chair, that look more like a throne than a chair… "You don't expect Finn and me to just look for the bird ourselves, do you?"

"Yes, I _do_ expect you to look for it yourself. Wouldn't it be cheating if I helped you look?"

Ugh… why does he have to be such a prude? "Ugh… fine, be that way. Honestly, why do you have to be such a _prude_? Can't you at least give me a hint... please Iggy?"

He winced at his nickname. He always tells me to refrain from calling him 'Iggy'; that it's no way appropriate to call a celestial being such a childish name. Bullshit.

"No. Now, be gone with you, go home."

I got up from his throne and turned to leave, but not before mumbling, "Big prude…"

I guess he heard me, 'cause he zapped me in the butt.

**. . . . . .  
**

"God, he's such a prude Finn! Can you believe it, not going to help us look for the damn bird, like he _actually_ has something better to do?" I yelled, walking down the road from the Garmon Mine District to my farm. It wasn't such a long walk, but it was still tiring nonetheless.

"I-I don't know Akari, he is right after all. It's tradition to look for the feather yourself-heck, I shouldn't even be helping!" Finn mumbled, floating slowly by my shoulder.

Of course Finn wouldn't disagree with the Harvest God, he's too afraid of him. He flinches every time the god even flexes his arms. But who wouldn't be, he's the god who _made _Castanet island to begin with. Pretty powerful, huh?

Yet, he was really surprised that I wasn't afraid of him, nor intimidated either when we had met. But he sure as hell annoyed me…

But, how could I be annoyed when he was _incredibly _sexy…? He had long red hair, with eyes to match. Not only that, but he was muscular too. It's the type of muscular that a human wouldn't be able to achieve, even Owen—who, by the way is pretty muscular.

To put matters short—he's a being made out of unfairness.

The first time we met, which was when I had saved the island and goddess from dying—he hated my guts. Pretty much how Chase had felt about me; but, I started growing on him. Or, he just learned how to tolerate me, seeing as I wouldn't and won't ever leave him alone.

He's started growing on me too; I used to not like him a lot. I mean, he was _mean_ to me—more than Chase was or ever could be. But, the goddess had asked me personally to befriend him.

'_Please, Akari—befriend my brother. He's lost touch with mankind, and he needs someone like you, fun, cheery, different… he needs to learn how to trust people—won't you help him…?'_ she had said to me; honestly, I didn't want to do it. But, it's not very wise to cross her.

So I tried—again and again to win his trust. I should have known that it'd be futile, but who's to blame me for trying? But, little by little, he started opening up to me.

And now, he's my best friend. Even though the journey was hard, it was well worth it.

**. . . . . .**

"Hey, Maya," I said, trying yet _again_ to get her attention. So far—I was failing the mission.

"Stop, Kari," one of my closest friends, Kathy, said, "She hasn't talked to you in two years, I'm pretty sure she isn't gonna start now."

"Hey, that can change. Maybe she'll talk to me, if I keep trying."

Kathy sighed. "As if, you might as well give up—it's obvious… she hates you now."

"Wow, thanks for being so positive…"

"Anytime. So, what brings you here so late this afternoon?"

She always asks this question. I can't really tell her either, cause Ignis made me swear (Scouts honor…) that I wouldn't tell anyone that he's in the Mountains. He says that he has enough trouble blocking out their annoying prayers; he wouldn't want to hear their irritating conversations too. Yeah, I know—he's harsh.

"Well, you know… I was just visiting my friend… you know…"

"Oh, I get it. Your 'imaginary' friend you spend most of your time with. Tell me, Kari, does Chase know about him?" she asked, giving me a devious smirk. Bitch.

"W-what? Chase doesn't know—I…I mean, he—she doesn't… I don't know what you're talking about!" I stammered, my face heating up, rivaling the color of a overripe tomato.

I couldn't sit there anymore. Whenever I got pressured, I'd get embarrassed and fidgety, rare occasions I would blush. This was that rare occasion. So, I stood up quickly, trying (yet failing…) again to get Maya's attention—and ran out of the Inn.

**

* * *

[A/N]: I'm making Maya different in this one. In the original, I made Maya crafty, bitchy, and plain old mean. Meaning, she was completely wrong. SO, she's going back to her original self—sweet and simple. This chapter didn't make sense, but it's needed… just know that.**

_**Review, please!**_

_*****A line from the anime Princess Tutu. Check it out.(:_


	3. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: I'm not feeling so hot, nor so happy. It's…it's complicated… so anyways, I want to thank everyone for reviewing. You guys mean a lot to me, and I appreciate it. And further news… I'm going to stop naming POV's, 'cause it's annoying and it looks corny on the screen. This chapter took awhile, because I'm moving—and we have a helluvalot of shit to pack. I'm also gonna start recommending songs and stuff, just 'cause I feel its right, plus—it'll make me happy, so roll with me. And if you know what I'm talking about… then let's strike a conversation about it. (:**

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harvest Moon—Natsume does. All I own are the plots. This story is based on: **Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.**_

**Chapter 2**

_"__I can't believe I ran out of there like that,"_ I thought to myself. _"Now Kathy's gonna think I'm definably hiding something!"_

_Well… of course you're hiding something… _

"Well, yeah, but Iggy told me _not_ to tell anyone about him," I said to no one in particular.

_But you're keeping it a secret from Chase… didn't you promise that you'd tell each other everything…?_

I was a little miffed by that. I mean, wasn't my conscience supposed to be on _my_ side; to help _me_ out?

"HEY, AKARI," said a particularly loud voice, that so happens to belong to Luke. "Who were you talking to, just now?"

"_Oh shit, he heard me…!"_ I panicked.

"You know that it's unhealthy for you to talk to yourself, right?" he explained, giving me a look that clearly meant _'treat-her-normally-or-she's-likely-to-go-crazy'_

"Thanks, Luke—I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, where are you headed?"

He seemed to perk up at my question.

_Here we go… an hour long conversation's bout to start…_

"Well you see," he began, "I'm actually headed to Fugue Forest. I'm gonna go cut wood, you see—an I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

"_Wow, for once the conversation wasn't so long…"_

"Maybe later, I kinda wanna just… you know… chill—if you don't mind." He seemed kind of sad by my answer, but nonetheless complied.

We said our farewell's and parted ways. I made it so it seemed like I was heading towards my farm, but, actually I was heading towards the mountain. Of course, I was going to visit Iggy again.

I know, I know; it's kinda weird to go see him, since I've already seen him once that day—but I know he gets really lonely up there.

Before heading towards the Garmon Mine District, I make sure to grab a shining apple from my fridge, hoping the sudden noise wouldn't wake up my cat, Rose. But, unfortunately, today isn't my lucky day.

"MEOW!" my cat yelled, clearly stating how I was interrupting her beauty sleep.

Crap, I knew I shouldn't have come here…

"Hey, Rose. You wanna go for a walk?"

Of course, she looked at me like I was crazy. My cat was very lazy, tending to choose indoors instead of enjoying the fresh scent of open air.

But, I guess today is a day for new beginnings, 'cause my cat decided to actually come along with me.

"Huh, that's the first." I stated out loud. Even though it was more to myself, my cat replied with a 'meow'.

Grabbing a Shining Apple from the fridge, I thought to myself.

"_It's not fair! I can't keep going back and forth! First, it's visiting Iggy every morning—before anyone notices I'm not home. Then spending time with Chase; then finally, spending time with the rest of my friends."_

I sighed,"_I wish there was a way I could do both…"_

Then it hit me… what if… what if…

"AHA! I GOT IT!"

**. . . . . . **

"Absolutely not," was Iggy's reply, plain and simple.

"Aw, why not? I think it's a great plan! And that way, I wouldn't be so exhausted coming back and forth from here to town!"

Iggy still wouldn't budge. "No, you know I dislike humans. Why would I do anything of such to _social_ with them?" he said, rather annoyed.

"Please, Iggy? I've never asked you to do anything; ever. So why-when I need you the most—won't you do this for me?"

He started pacing, like he always does when he's thinking. After 2 minutes of uninterrupted pacing, he sighed.

"If I do this, will you be satisfied…?"

I nodded my head eagerly, barely able to keep my excitement down.

"Alright, I'll do it. Just know this…"

He walked closer to me and took me in his arms. My face pressed against his face, I couldn't help thinking…

_He's so warm… and his heartbeat is so soothing…_

"…I'll only do this for you…"

**. . . . . .**

"Hey, Luke~!" I yelled from the entrance of Fugue Forest.

"Yeah Kari, you decided to join me huh?" he asked, giving me a hug. "By the way, who's this guy?"

The guy Luke was refereeing to is about Luke's age. He's tall, well—taller than me anyways, probably about 6'1. With shoulder length reddish orange hair, a brilliant color you couldn't find on a normal man.

He wore a red hooded jacket with blue jeans and white sneakers. His ears had three hole piercings.

The weirdest part about this was his eyes, which were just as red as his jacket.

At first, he wouldn't look up from the ground—shifting a random pebble from side to side.

I nudged him, hoping it would get him to reply back. But, unfortunately, it didn't.

"Uh… Luke, I'd like to introduce you to my friend… Igura…"

* * *

**[A/N]: Okay, I know this sucks… but I felt rushed. I had finally found a better plot. But, this chapter still needs some work. I'll edit it later. Anyways, I'm so happy 'cause my birthday's next Friday! I'll make sure to add another chapter, but please wish me happy birthday! 8D**


	4. Chapter 3

**[A/N]: Hey all. I'm kinda in a stump, ya see. I really wanna make another fanfic, but I'm not really sure what I want it to be about. Maybe a **_**The Rescuers **_**fanfic, or—better yet, about **_**Toy Story**_**; I don't know. I'm always doing a fanfic about **_**Harvest Moon**_** and whatnot, so I think I deserve a change. Reason why I said **_**The Rescuers**_** is 'cause I'm watching it right not, and I really wanna do a fanfic about one of my beloved companies; Disney. Personally, I miss the old days; but there's nothing we can do about it now, can we? Okay, I'll stop my rambling; enjoy and review please.**_**

* * *

Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harvest Moon—Natsume does. All I own are the plots. This story is based on__**: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.**_

**Chapter 3**

This was the worst idea I've ever been a part of. Well, it's the _only_ plan I've been a part of, actually.

The plan I'm referring to is Akari's idiotic idea of getting me to '_open up_' towards others. I don't understand why, since she knows I can't stand humans.

But, ever since my sister interfered—I'm forced to spend time with this nuisance!

_You know she's not a nuisance to you… without her; you might as well spend your immortality in the Underworld._

That's true… without Akari… there wouldn't be much to live for. Without her, my life is pretty pointless. I'm always watching over Castanet-since it's my duty, but… for centuries my life has been feeling… empty.

It's only been recently that I've been feeling this down. There was no one else to comfort me, when I felt like this. There was Sephia, but she is my sister—she's supposed to do so.

Wait… there actually _was_ someone. But… that was long ago.

_It's best to forget about things like that. It's best just to forget about her… to forget…_

**. . . . . .**

"Psst… Iggy…!" I was brought back from my subconscious by Akari, who was elbowing me.

It took me a minute to realize where I was. For one, I wasn't up at the mountaintop—far from it. Secondly, I felt smaller than I usually am. My hair felt shorter, and… I was wearing shoes.

Then it hit me, I'm _human_. Actually, I'm still a god… I just look human.

Akari's plan was for me to appear and act human so I can learn how to appreciate humans more; and for me to make more friends. But, I don't _want_ friends—especially human friends.

They're monsters, who use and destroy the land for their own personal gain. Why would I ever want to _befriend_ them, no less?

Sure, I deal with her, but that's because I have no choice. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, she'll just come back. Like a loyal dog. It's quite irritating, but nothing I do, no amount of magic, will make her leave.

So, I'm stuck with her; and that's that.

The boy, who I just learned was named Luke, smiled awkwardly and waved, "Hey… uh, Igura. Nice to meet you, I'm Luke!"

He extended a hand toward me, hoping I was going to return his hospitality and shake back. But, obviously this boy was too naïve to understand people.

A minute passed, and this idiot still had his hand extended to me, smile never faltering. But, unlike him, Akari was standing beside me, glaring at me.

_She knows you're just going to stand here and not shake his hand…_

I didn't want to hear her infernal nagging later, so I swallowed my pride and shook his hand. And if you're wondering, yeah… it felt horrible.

"Yeah… nice to meet you too," I was trying really hard not to show the disgust on my face. "So… what're we gonna do?"

Luke took back his hand, a huge grin growing across his face. "Well, usually Akari and I come here to chop wood. So I guess that's what we'll be doing."

See, humans are _sick_! They'd cut an innocent tree down, just for their own personal amusement! Ugh.

I guess the disgust on my face showed, because Luke's idiotic banter soon started. "Uh… well, if you're worried 'bout the trees, you shouldn't. This forest is really special, you see; if you cut down a tree, it grows back twice as fast!"

I still didn't feel convinced. I know I'm the Harvest God and all, but what forest's trees grow twice as fast after you cut it? That's illogical.

"You don't believe me," he observed, disappointment clear on his face, "That's okay, I'll prove it to ya!"

He went over to a tree, got his axe out, and chopped it down—right in front of me.

So you're probably wondering, _Oh Harvest God… what'd you do…?_

What'd I do? Oh, that's simple; I was going to obliterate him from existence. But, I caught Akari glaring at me from the corner of my eye—so there'd be no way I could do it without anyone looking.

"Now, just wait a few seconds… and it'll grow back!"

They waited a second… and nothing happened.

'_Figures that idiot would be wrong…'_

But, just as quick as the silence came, the tree magically grew back.

"See, I told ya!" Luke said, seeming proud—of what, I would never know…

"Wow, Luke… that's really… cool…" I mumbled, not really in the mood anymore to do any of this.

"I know right! We should start chopping before it gets too dark!" Luke threw both Akari and me an axe, which Akari failed to catch. I chuckled at her, which won me a glare from her.

**. . . . . .**

"I'm never doing this again."

"Aw, but why? You were doing so well!" Akari whined.

"I don't care! What we did was sick and inhumane; I don't want to even think about it!"

Akari crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Oh please, they grow back! It's not like we're just demolishing a forest. And besides, you were cutting down an awful lot of trees young man."

"That idiot _challenged _me! What, you'd think I'd just decline?"

"Oh, Iggy—I know you were just trying to show off in front of me… no need to hide it." She said, in a smug tone.

"Please, you're not that pretty."

**

* * *

[A/N]: I'm sorry, I couldn't right anymore… I'm so mentally drained right now that it's not even funny. Anyways, I saw **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows **_**and it was f-ing filthy! OMG, Harry is so hot it's just… crazy! That's right, I'm a Harry fangirl, so sue me. Just go see it if you didn't, and if you don't; then you're so not fetch. Oh, yeah… and I'm bringing fetch back.**


	5. Chapter 4

**[A/N]: I'm so happy, I'll be going to **_**Disney Land **_**as a Sweet 16 birthday present. I'm so scited; I haven't been since I was 4 years old—and all I really remember is that disgusting giant lollipop with Goofy's face on it. It was so fucking gross—it was unbelievable; I still remember the taste. Welp, here's chapter four; enjoy.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**___I don't own Harvest Moon—Natsume does. All I own are the plots. This story is based on: _**____****Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.**

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean I'm not _pretty?"_

Iggy just shrugged, "I mean, you're not pretty,"

I was baffled. I mean, I've never been _not pretty_—that's totally foreign to me. When I was in High school, I was always the pretty girl. Yeah sure—I'm also funny, but I'm mostly the _pretty one!_

"See, this is exactly why you have no friends! You're rude, ungrateful, and… just too tall!"

"What does being tall have to do with anything?" He smirked, amused by my lame insults.

I faced the other way, too ashamed by myself to actually look at him. "Being tall is everything!"

"Everything but an insult," he pointed out.

"You know what, why don't you just walk home by yourself!"

His smirk on his face got even wider. "Well, since I'm stuck in this form, wouldn't it be wise to stay at your place?"

Whoa, that got me off guard.

"Wha-what do you mean; you can't stay at my place!"

"Oh, why not? There's no way I can go home in this state."

"Why not? You can just change back in your normal form, can't you?" I asked.

The smirk disappeared, and in its place was a rather strange expression that I've never seen on his face: sheepish.

"Well, you see… I'm kind of… stuck in this form…"

Wait… what?

I felt one of the veins on my forehead start to throb. "What exactly do you mean you're stuck in this form?" I practically yelled. I just can't believe that he's stuck like this!

_What if Chase finds out…?_

Oh Goddess, what if Chase _does_ find out…? I can it now, "_Kari, who exactly is this guy?" he'd yell, totally freaking out. "So you're cheating on me? Why Kari, don't I treat you right…? Or do you just enjoy slewing around with other guys…?"_

I felt myself shake vigorously, face drenched in sweat.

It didn't sound like such a good plan. "Iggy, I don't it's… safe for you to stay at my house," knowing Chase, he would probably throw everything out of proportion if he found out. "What if Chase comes over, and he sees you? There's no way we could hide you… since even in this form, you're still very tall."

He didn't seem to care much; since he showed no concern on the matter. "Well, we'll just have to make due. There's nowhere else for me to stay."

"Actually, you can stay at the Inn—"

"It would be highly rude of you to make me stay at the Inn," he interrupted sternly, voice cold and serious. "You ask me to try and appear human so I can learn how to be _social_, then you claim I cannot stay at your home—because of your _boyfriend_?"

I know I can't win this argument; it's pretty futile when you're arguing against a God.

**. . . . . . **

"This is your room," the room isn't much, but it's something. There's a twin size bed, with a baby blue comforter and a clean large white pillow I bought from _Bed Bath and Beyond _before I moved here. There's only one window in the whole room—which doesn't provide much of a view. The carpet that I'd had since my short years in college was matted and dingy, and had changed from a nice plain cream color—to a murky tan.

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing—right?" I tried giving him a convincing smile, but it didn't seem to improve his mood. The atmosphere in the room seemed to have gotten darker. Not only that—weird shadows danced around the walls; some were shaped like animals… others monster's I've never seen before, but I'm guessing they were monsters—since they had fangs and all…

My guess; he wasn't too happy about his room.

I patted his shoulder—you know, to ease his anger. It didn't really work.

"Look Iggy, I know it's not what you… expected, but it's all I got," I explained, patting is strange colored hair. Wow, his hair is soo soft. "I'm a farmer after all, we don't get bank—like most jobs do."

"That's no excuse to have such a shabby guest room," Iggy stated.

I know _he_ isn't talking… he lives on a mountain; with no furniture…

"Well, I don't think you have any right to talk about my 'shabby' guest room; since you have no choice but to stay here, since there's nowhere else to go." He looked as though he was gonna object—but seemed to have changed his mind. "Now, tell me why exactly can't you change back?"

Iggy made a face, clearly not enjoying the fact that he had to explain this new turnover in the story.

"I can't change back because…" he trailed off, "I-it takes a lot of energy to change forms, and since I used most of my power reviving my sister's tree, and keeping the island at its natural state; I don't have enough power to change back."

What? Well, that puts a giant hole in the program. "So, how long would it take for you to have enough power to change back…?"

The sheepish smile reappeared. "Oh, I'm not sure… maybe about—ten years…?"

Wait, WHAT?

**

* * *

[A/N]: I can't write anymore, so there you go. I'm putting this story on hiatus till I can think about what'll be next. Expect the next chapter next year… probably. I'm sorry, but it'll take awhile for me to think up something; I'll try to think for the whole plot of the story. Plus, I'll be putting up two new stories in a couple of days. Again, I'm really sorry about the wait you all are going to have to endure.**


	6. Chapter 5

**[A/N]: Eh, I decided that I should start writing again; personally I'm not enjoying myself. It feels like I'm doing another paper for school… I'm so freaking tired of school! Ugh, I can't wait to switch schools, so I won't have to deal with all this B.S. If you're wondering what I've been doing for the past 2 months or whatever, I was playing Sims 3—yup, Sims. I keep restarting and making my families from scratch; meaning no 'motherlode'. To some of you it might seem stupid, but it's so **_**boring**_** with cheats. Anyways, chapters will be twice a month due to school—I deserve the right to go to a good culinary school so… stuff it.**

_**

* * *

Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harvest Moon, Natsume does. All I own are the plots. This story is based on: __**Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.**_

**Chapter 5**

Okay, so I know what you guys are thinking, _'Is she going to freak out…?' _or _'is he gonna punch him…?'_

Oh, don't get me wrong, I was going to gladly do both. If I'd have known that he'd be _stuck_, maybe I wouldn't have suggested this plan. Okay, okay… maybe I did force him to appear human, but it was for the best… right…? If I didn't, he would have been alone his whole… existence. It's rather sad that I'm his only friend, if he can call me that. He doesn't even really enjoy my company!

Even though I already had the idea, I just had to ask, "So… what exactly would happen if you were to, you know, stay like this?"

Ignis walked toward the bed, probably examining it for mites or something.

"It's not that dirty," I mumbled, "I clean it every week…"

He probably heard me, but he didn't say anything.

He lifted the comforter, still looking for some sort of filth. I knew he was doing it to mock me… he's such an *arse…

"Well, if I were to be stuck in this form for a long amount of time, then I would most likely to become human." He said.

Oh, my TOM _FREAKING _CRUISE! See, this is exactly why I didn't want to agree to be his friend. I know, I know—it was the right thing to do; but I'm the type of person to mess things up!

I collapsed down onto one of the chairs in the room. It made a weird creaking sound… probably should check on it later…

"Goddess, this is all my fault," I brought my hands to my face. "If I hadn't had forced you to do this… you probably wouldn't be _stuck_ like this…"

He nodded, still looking at the bed with a weird facial expression on his face.

Still looking at the bed he said, "Even if you're the cause of the problem, there's nothing we can do about it; what's done it done."

Even though that was Ignis's weird way of trying to console me, it still didn't make me feel any better. He was just basically rubbing it in my face!

"You know… that strangely… doesn't make me feel any better."

Of course, knowing him he didn't seem offended about it. "All we can do is move on Akari, what's done is done."

He still didn't look at me though. "_Great, he's mad at me_." I thought.

It's my entirely fault.

**. . . . . .**

The day progressed on, me doing my daily farm chores, and Ignis… in the house watching television. I asked him if he wanted to join me, because _if_ he was stuck like this for awhile, then it'd be better for both of us if he could help around the farm. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Being the 'God of all things awsome'—as I so dubbed him—he wouldn't dare go near anything filthy. So, I was out of luck in that department.

Then, I asked him if he would deliver a few things to the people in town for me—he said that it'd be a hassle, that he doesn't know even know anyone's names _to_ actually deliver anything. I said I'd give him a map, showing the places and names of the people, but he didn't want to do that either; selfish git.

So, I had him come with me while I made my rounds around town. He was reluctant to come, but decided it was better than lying around my house all day. Actually, his exact words were, _"It's better than being stuck inside your small shack all day…"_

Of course I was offended. My house is _way_ better than what it looked like from when I first moved in. Plus, most of my money goes to seeds, animal feed and other things rather than the size of my house. It's mainly just me anyways, so what's the need for a larger one?

The walk to Harmonica Town was rather uneventful; Ignis was behind me, kicking every other stone that crossed his path, and me walking quickly… because the sound of his feet shuffling was rather irritating. We didn't talk. I was still thinking about the events that led up to this whole stupid fiasco. Thoughts like, '_Why did I force him to do this?_' and, '_This whole ordeal is my fault!_' kept popping in and out of my mind.

Even though Ignis had told me not to worry about it, I just couldn't stop thinking that it was. If I'd known that this would have happened, then I wouldn't have forced him into this.

This is my fault, now I have to find a way how to fix this.

**

* * *

I started watching this anime called **_**Soul Eater**_**. If you've already watched it then… good for you; if not, then go on **_**Funimation**_** or **_**Youtube**_** and watch it right now! Next chapter will probably be three weeks from now, make sure to mark it on your calendar!**

_***arse**__—slang for butt, ass, ect._


	7. Chapter 6

**[A/N]: Okay, so I swear I wrote ¼th of the time I was away, promise. Its just that the original sucked after a couple of weeks; it was first in Chase's POV, and it was **_**so**_** good! Then, it kinda went downhill from there. I didn't write for a whole 3 weeks after I'd gotten to 1,000 words—epic fail indeed. So here's my second attempt, I hope it's good.**

**Oh, aside from that I went on a field trip the other day to go see a play called '**_**Of Mice and Men'**_**. The book is good but if you're a squeamish kind of person don't read it… just letting you know before you set yourself up. I'll stop rambling now… enjoy the read. FYI: I have an iPod now, so I don't have to listen to my mom's choice of music. YEEEAAAH!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Harvest Moon—Natsume does. All I own are the plots. This story is based on:_** Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.**_

**Chapter 6**

Teaching Ignis to socialize wasn't such a great idea as I thought it'd be. I kind of forgot that he doesn't quite like humans, oops. It started when we were heading towards Garmon Mine District; I usually head there first, you know, because it's closer. Well, first he had a hard time crossing the bridge. Turns out, deities don't exactly like heights. I know what you're thinking, "_Doesn't the Harvest God live on top of a mountain?_" Well, if you were a god and you somehow ended up losing not only your powers but your immortality, I think you'd be kind of cautious about your life too.

When I was at the other side of the bridge towards the Mine District I had thought he was right behind me—not so much. I turned around to see him at the other side, staring at the bridge like it was some sort of two-headed monster. I couldn't help but giggle at his facial expression, its just a bridge, its not like it's gonna just pop up and eat him or anything!

Without trying to offend him I tried calling him over, "Hey there, you… you wanna cross over, or do you just wanna stand there?"

He looked up from the bridge, his eyes boring into me, like he dared me to badmouth him. "I'll come over when I'm ready," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Its not as though we're in a rush."

"Um, sorry to rain on your parade bud but we _are_ in a rush," I said impatiently, "I have a date later on today with Chase, so I have no time to be wasting on your lame shenanigans! Now, get your ass in gear and lets _go_!"

He still didn't budge, so I had to drag him across. That's rather easy said than done, seeing as how he's taller and weighs a lot more than I do; it took me about 20 min to get him across. He acted as though it was my fault it had taken so long, freaking jerk!

I didn't speak to him for the rest of the walk there, but he kept trying to strike up a conversation. One in particular surprised me; "So, who is this Chase you speak of? Is he a friend of yours?"

It was strange really, Ignis had never asked me of my personal life, and it was always the other way around—me asking of his experiences in his vast life. Of course, he wouldn't tell me anything, since deities aren't allowed to give any personal information to humans, or risk being imprisoned or worse… forced to marry!

Still I was rather reluctant to share any information to him, whether or not he was my best friend. But still, if I don't open up to him, he won't open up to me… right? "Well, Chase so happens to be my boyfriend,"

Ignis looked at me, like he had no idea what I was talking about.

I forgot he didn't know what '_boyfriend_' or '_girlfriend_' meant; of course it'd sound foreign to him! "Oh, yeah… boyfriend is like, uh… someone you enjoy spending time with… and—"

"I know what a _boyfriend_ is girl," he growled. "Don't mock me human, just because I don't care for humans doesn't mean I don't watch over them."

I ignored his rude behavior; I'm rather good at it now. We continued the trek in silence.

**. . . . . . **

The first stop was the Carpenters' shop, where Dale, Luke and Bo live. I wanted Ignis to meet everyone, so he wouldn't be as anti-social (and because I was growing tired of his attitude).

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Bo. "Hey Akari, what can I help you with?" he said politely. I always liked Bo, he reminds me of my little brother, Tyler, back at home.

"Nah, I'm good. I just wanted to introduce my friend, Igura, to everyone in town," I said, gesturing to Iggy. "As you can guess he's new, so I wanted him to get a chance to know everyone."

Speaking of which, I could feel him behind me, which was really weird considering that he was beside me on the trip here.

"Uh, Igura… aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I asked, nudging him with my elbow. I didn't get much of a reaction, just a glare.

"Why would I do that if you had just done it for me?" Even though he was calm, I could hear the 'don't-mess-with-me-women-or-I'll-f***-you—up' tone in it.

I sighed, this day isn't going to go any faster, is it? "Well, I guess we'll be on our way then. Sorry for interrupting… whatever you were just doing a moment ago,"

"Alright Akari, see ya!"

**. . . . . .**

I'm ticked off; stupid loser, always being antisocial and whatnot. He just thinks he can do whatever he wants to do, without concern for anyone but himself—that's probably why he doesn't have any friends!

I had already given up on letting him introduce himself—so I did it for him. It's not like he was going to do it anyways, it was obviously clear that he had no intention of becoming a social butterfly, but instead being some awkward lame seriously boring caterpillar. But he probably doesn't care; he probably thinks that this whole situation is a complete waste of his time and effort.

I figured since Dale wasn't at the carpenters then he was probably either at the Inn having lunch, or doing business on the mainland; and since it was unusually quiet there too I figured Luke was probably in Fugue Forest again or at the Bar, ogling at Selena. So the next best thing was to go to the General Store to visit Barbara and Phoebe.

I opened the door, the bell indicating that someone was entering the shop. Barbara wasn't behind the counter and Phoebe wasn't anywhere insight, probably in the mines (perhaps flirting with Calvin I presume, hur-hur…!). With nothing to do but wait around for Barbara to come from the back, I wandered around the shop, looking at all the items shelved and stocked.

I was hoping that Ignis would look around too but, unfortunately for me, he was following behind me. "Do you mind not following me wherever I go?" I grumbled, growing more irritated than before. "I'd like some time to myself,"

He didn't get the hint.

Its not like I _asked_ for a giant shadow to follow me around; I'm a good person, I recycle and everything. All I ask from him is a little cooperation, and I don't even get that! Geez, it's like he does this on purpose to spite me!

* * *

**Alright, that's all I can write for now. I'm writing chapter… uh… 7, yeah, I'm writing it right now. I'm also working on a new project and old ones that I've competely forgot about. See ya guys later!**


	8. Chapter 7

**[A/N]: I'm addicted, to whom you may ask? Two words: Britney Spears. This is the second time this has happened, first was in 1998. I'm bored so I'm updating, surprise, surprise! Spring Break is boring; I never have anything planned and basically spend the whole week wasting away watching cartoons and the **_**FoodNetwork**_**. **

**Bad news: I haven't played **_**Animal Parade**_** in sooo long! I miss the Harvest God and is sexy abs of steel! I'm gonna start playing again when summer starts, oh wait I can't—I'll be working the whole freaking time! Eh, I'll make time; enough rambling, time for story.**

**The song **_**Emotional**_** by Diana Degarmo and **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** by Jordan Sparks inspired this chapter. (Remake of the song by Celine Dion—check **_**Disney's**__**Beauty and the Beast**_**.) Kind of fits to me; oh and **_**Shut Me Up **_**by Mindless Self Indulgence (I love them!) Plus, **_**Can't Stand It**_** by **_**NeverShoutNever**_** (God, the lead singer is **_**so**_** adorable!)**

**Oh, and thank you to everyone who had read and/or reviewed this story. It means a lot that you guys like it so much, I feel so elated to know that my writing is appreciated, thanks again. I'll do my best to try and put more chapters up!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon—Natsume does. All I own are the plots. This story is based on: __**Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.**_

**Chapter 7**

I've grown very tired of her attitude. Powers or not, she's getting punished! I'm sick of her telling me what to do and I'm _definitely _tired of her getting angry whenever I do not perform it in the way she likes. She is not my creator and she is _absolutely_ not my mate! Therefore she is not the boss of me!

She's been acting like a child this whole day, just because I choose not to talk to the humans. She knows I dislike them, so why is she so disappointed? And why… why do I feel so ashamed…? I usually don't care when she's angry, or upset, or anything, so why now?

This is irritating. This hasn't happened since then… when I was with _her_…

I try to forget about her, but nothing seems to work. It seems I'll forever be cursed with her memory; with what could have been.

There's a reason why I dislike humans so much, and it's all because of… _her_… Gabriella…

**. . . . . .**

Her name was Gabriella; she wasn't really special, wasn't very pretty. She was average looking—she ever had an average personality. Everything about her was humanly normal, no special abilities, nothing.

Yet I fell for her, hard.

Even though she was average, she was special in my eyes. To this day I have no idea why I found her so captivating; maybe it was because she always tried hard or the fact that whenever she was in the room she'd make everyone smile.

The first time I met her was completely different from how I met Akari. She wasn't rude, _and _she wasn't obnoxious. I still treated her badly; she was a human after all.

Yet my behavior didn't stop her from visiting me. Each day she'd bring me gifts; insignificant things like candy, pictures, toys, childish things. She'd say, "_You're too serious; sometimes you need to lighten up and have fun!_"

I'd just scoff; her opinion didn't matter to me. If you had my job I'd bet you'd be serious too! Yet at the same time, I kind of enjoyed her visits. Being alone most of the time gets really lonely; so it's always nice to have company.

She knew all the right things to say, even when I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. When she'd bring food with her it was always a treat. Her cooking was better than anything I had ever tried.

The thing I enjoyed most about her visits was the books she'd bring. She'd always read to me, probably thinking that I didn't know how to. She always brought in odd books, yet I couldn't help but pay attention. The way she read, it was like she was actually a character in the story.

Time passed, and my affection for her grew more and more. Whenever she was around I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, and how badly I wanted her. When she way away, I couldn't stop thinking of her; I needed to see her just once to go through the day. I kept hoping that one day she'd feel the same for me, but that was just too easy.

A couple seasons later, a new resident had appeared. I never paid attention to him, but I wish I did. Soon, he started winning the affection of my beloved. At first I didn't know what to feel; this had never happened to me—but of course, I've never been in love before. She used to come and talk to me about him, of how handsome he was, or how kind.

I'll admit it, I was jealous of him. Every time she talked about him, you could see this glow in her eyes. Not once did she ever look at me that way; it was rather bittersweet. I wanted to do something about this, to end their relationship immediately, but as the Rules of the Gods states: _Its' strictly forbidden to interfere in the lives of humans._

So I just stood there and did nothing, watching as the love of my life fell for someone else. Ultimately, they had gotten married and had children. It tore my heart in two, but I still did nothing. She would still visit me every now and then, but my feelings for her had changed—in the worst way. They had changed into resentment and bitterness; it had come to the point where I couldn't even look at her without feeling angry.

After awhile I couldn't take it anymore, so I had asked her to refrain from visiting me. She was hurt, but didn't object. That didn't stop me from watching her though. Years passed, her children had grown old and left for the mainland to start a life for themselves. Gabriella and her husband had grown old together, though he was the first to go. Even though they both knew that he would eventually be the first to go, it was still a shock that it was so soon.

His funeral was in the middle of fall, it was quiet and peaceful, and the weather was cool and calm. Their kids had come from the mainland to say farewell to their departed father. Gabriella took his death the hardest (even though it pains me to say this…) I couldn't leave her so alone and heartbroken, so I spent the remaining time she had to live with by her side.

It felt like time hadn't changed, when she was just a young florist moving to this island to start a new life. Even though I still resented her for leaving me for her (now decease) husband, my affection for her was still strong. I could have confessed my feelings to her, but I didn't. I'm still confused why I never told her; was it because I did not want to be rejected? I don't know, and I don't think I'll ever know…

A couple weeks later, Gabriella died… and my love for her was locked away, deep within my heart…

**. . . . . .**

"Ignis… Ignisss… _IGGY…!_" Akari's voice woke me up from my reminiscing.

"Uh… what, yeah?" I said stupidly.

She rolled her eyes at me. "If you're done spacing out then it's time to go, might as well since _you_ don't feel like cooperating,"

"I don't as though I _should_ cooperate, seeing as you're forcing me to do something against my will. Isn't that called kidnapping or such?"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the room. "Look here buster, I'm sick and tired of your fucking attitude, you hear me?" She hissed in my ear. "Now, get your shit together and lets _go_!"

She let go of my arm, leaving small bruises. Huh, I never thought she _could_ get mad; this experience might be more interesting than I thought it'd be.

* * *

**Aaaaand its gone. The lengths of my chapters are getting longer, ya see? I'm so proud! Most of this was written after my last chapter; I started writing the rest last night but I couldn't stop, so happy! **

**Oh, I have a question for you guys—should the next chapter be in Chase's POV, or Akari's? I'm conflicted so I'm not quite sure. And another thing, next year I'll be taking **_**Running Start**_**, which is a program where I can take high school classes in college and finish high school a year early. So, when I start, I won't be writing a lot. Less than I'm writing now; I'm **_**really**_** sorry, and I hope you guys forgive me, I'll still be updating—just not a lot. I hope you guys will forgive me… *sadface***


	9. Chapter 8

**[A/N]: I really don't know what went down for the last couple of months, so I apologize, to the max. I'm really sorry to say, but Chase's POVs' will be in third person—since writing in first seems to lead to pathetic chapters (really, I've tried 5 times, yet everything seems to turn out horribly). So, yeah.**

**[Disclaimer:]** I do not own _**Harvest Moon**_, _**Natsume**_ and _**Marvelous Entertainment**_ does. This story is based on: **Harvest Moon: Animal Parade/Waku Waku Animal March.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

…Where the hell was this woman?

Seriously, he'd been waiting all day for her and yet… she hadn't showed up. This was really odd, considering whenever Akari was running late or at least wouldn't be able to show up, she'd at least call—but no response whatsoever…? Highly unlikely; something was going on, and he didn't like it.

"Chase… Chase…?" he turned to see Kathy waving a hand in his face, apparently he was spacing out… while cooking.

Startled, he moved the pan that he was using to make vegetable stir-fry, which was pretty much destroyed, in the sink.

"Uh… s-sorry 'bout that," he said sheepishly, feeling utterly stupid for having ruined a customer's order, "can you tell the customer that the order will take a little longer?"

She raised an eyebrow but, nonetheless, went to the customer to tell him about his… food's demise.

"_God… where's Akari… why is she taking so long?_" Chase couldn't help but feel upset, the one girl he really liked, ditched him.

Tired of feeling so needy and depressed, he started to prepare the stir-fry he had ruined previously. He… wasn't used to this—this whole… relationship thing.

Being alone most of his life, Chase really never knew the feeling of love. Yeah, he knew it existed, but it was like he actually experienced it. Nothing like that was ever offered at the orphanage he grew up in.

Everything there was… dull and lifeless—rather depressing, really. So, imagine how he felt when he was finally old enough to leave, to go anywhere he wanted! Of course, he didn't have any money, so he spent the next two years working at a local café, staying in cheap hotels until he had enough money to go… somewhere.

Then, one day he saw a flyer. He had just come from the grocery store, when, unexpectedly, the bellhop had given him a flyer.

First, he was confused. "_Did I do something wrong?" _he thought, but how? He was barely here, only to sleep. He usually worked long hours at work, and it's not like he ever got any mail, who would send it? He had no family.

Cautiously, he flipped over the flyer. He sighed, grateful that it wasn't an eviction notice or anything else bad. It was just an advertisement. Looking it over more carefully, he realized it was an advertisement for a… island…?

"_Huh, weird, wonder what this is about…_"

Chase, being the jerk he is, had to stop himself from laughing-rather obnoxiously—at the flyer. Seriously, it was so cheesy and way too colorful to be considered a _tasteful_ advertisement; whoever had thought of this idea was probably a complete moron.

"Really…? Castanet Island, huh?" Without another thought, he opened the door to his room, crumbled the flyer into a ball, and chucked it into the trash. "Welllll, judging by this flyer, it seems waaay to cheery to me."

For about a week Chase didn't give the flyer a second glance.

* * *

**[A/N]: I am so sorry for my absence with this story. I can't even laugh… this chapter has proven that I need to step this shit up pronto. So, anyways, my computers' internal fan is broken so every time it gets hot it dies. I need to get that fixed; second my brother fucked with my PS3 (leaving me to cry at home like a baby) so I'm going over my father's house to go beat him up and to fix it. Not only that, but my birthdays coming up. FML! Well, I hope I'll be able to update this soon… Terribly sorry for the short chapter… **


End file.
